The End Of Every Fight
by piggybufallo
Summary: Mamori dan Hiruma bertengkar. Suzuna mengajak anggota Deimon Devil Bats untuk melihat bagaimana cara Hiruma mendamaikan mereka berdua kembali. Complete. R & R!


The End Of Every Fight

Pairing : Hiruma x Mamori

_-Halo! Idenya muncul tiba-tiba dan lagi ga ada kerjaan jadi saya bikinin jadi fanfic. Read and Review ya! Terimakasih banyak :) –_

Seperti biasa, di lapangan American Football SMA Deimon, Deimon Devil Bats sedang sibuk latihan. Sekarang semuanya sedang berlari mengelilingi lapangan, diiringi bunyi tembakan pistol. Peluru berterbangan kemana-mana.

Kapten Deimon Devil Bats, Hiruma Youichi, tertawa sambil menembaki teman-teman setimnya dengan pistol yang seakan tidak pernah habis pelurunya. Semuanya langsung berlari lebih cepat, sesekali melompat untuk menghindari peluru.

Mamori melotot dari bangku,lalu berdiri dan berjalan ke tengah lapangan. Dihampirinya Hiruma dan direbutnya pistol itu dari tangannya.

Hiruma berdecak. "Apa lagi sih sekarang, manajer sialan?"

"Bisa nggak berhenti menggunakan pistolmu? Itu berbahaya, tahu! Mereka bisa terluka gara-gara pistolmu! Dan, bisa nggak kau berhenti memanggilku dengan nama 'manajer sialan'? Aku punya nama, yaitu Anezaki Mamori!' ucap Mamori marah.

"Terus memang kenapa, manajer sialan? Yang nanti terluka juga kan mereka, bukan kau." ucap Hiruma santai lalu merebut pistolnya lagi dan mulai menembaki para teman-teman setimnya yang langsung berlari lagi begitu melihat tontonan gratis tadi. Mamori menggerutu kesal.

"Oh iya, dan daripada kau mengangguku disini, lebih baik sekarang kau kembali ke ruang klub, bersihkan ruang itu dan buatkan makanan untuk kami. Ngerti, manajer sialan?" ucap Hiruma.

"Apaan sih? Kau kira aku apa, menyuruh-nyuruhku seperti itu? Bahkan kau tidak pakai bahasa yang sopan!" bentak Mamori kesal.

"Ya, memang tugas manajer itu seperti itu manajer sialan!" bentak Hiruma. Dan, mereka mulai bertengkar lagi seperti biasa.

Sementara Hiruma dan Mamori bertengkar, anggota Deimon Devil Bats berhenti berlari dan menonton mereka berdua bertengkar.

"Aku rasa,mereka tidak akan pernah bisa akur." ucap Sena, sambil duduk di tanah bersama dengan anggota tim yang lain.

"Ya,jelas! Mereka selalu membentak dan bertengkar satu sama lain MAX! " jawab Monta.

"Tapi aku tidak setuju dengan kalian berdua!" ucap Suzuna, muncul entah darimana.

"Kenapa?" tanya Jumonji.

Suzuna tersenyum. "Ya ampun, mereka kan pasangan yang sangat romantis,tahu!"

"ROMANTIS?" tanya semua dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Romantis darimananya? Mereka berantem terus tiap hari."ucap Kuroki.

"Sungguh! Beneran deh. Mereka benar-benar cocok satu sama lain. Malah menurutku, mungkin mereka sudah benar-benar pacaran!" ucap Suzuna.

"HA?"

"HAA?"

"HAAA?"

"Mana mungkin, Suzuna-chan. Mereka benar-benar tidak pernah akur,deh."ucap Kurita.

"Ah! Cukup, aku sudah nyerah menghadapi kamu!" teriak Mamori ke Hiruma, membuat perhatian mereka semua kembali ke Hiruma dan Mamori. Mamori lalu meninggalkan lapangan dengan marah.

Tiba-tiba Suzuna tersenyum dengan sangat senang. "YAA! Ini dia! Sekarang aku akan menunjukkan pada kalian semua kalau mereka memang benar-benar pasangan yang romantis dan cocok!"

"Bagaimana? Mereka kan sedang bertengkar. "ucap Togano.

"Tunggu aja.."

Hiruma, seperti biasa terlihat tidak peduli, berbalik dan melihat anggota tim-nya sibuk mengobrol dan duduk-duduk.

"HEH BOCAH BOCAH SIALAN! Siapa suruh kalian istirahat sekarang,hah? Lari 100 kali putaran, cepat!" bentak Hiruma dan menembaki mereka dengan pistol. Mereka langsung berteriak panik dan berlari keliling lapangan.

Hiruma lalu duduk di bangku, membuka laptopnya, lalu terlihat mengetik sesuatu. Tapi setelah beberapa menit, Hiruma berdecak lalu menutup laptopnya. Ia lalu berdiri dan meninggalkan lapangan, menuju ruang klub. Begitu Hiruma menghilang, semua langsung berhenti berlari.

"Ini dia waktunya! Siapa mau bergabung denganku untuk melihat kalau mereka memang benar-benar romantis?"ucap Suzuna bersemangat. Semua langsung terdiam, mengingat resiko apa yang ada bila mengikuti Hiruma.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut denganmu! Tapi aku akan membuktikan padamu kalau mereka bukan pasangan yang cocok MAX! "ucap Monta.

"A..aku ikut juga,deh." ucap Sena.

"Ya,kami juga. Kami ingin melihatnya." ucap Jumonji,Kuroki,dan Togano.

"I..IKUT!" ucap Komusubi.

Akhirnya, semuanya ikut. Mereka lalu berjalan perlahan-lahan ke samping ruang klub, lalu bersembunyi di bawah jendela.

"Sekarang, diam disini dan jangan buat sedikitpun suara. Lebih baik ada yang mengikat dan menutup mulut kakakku." bisik Suzuna. Jumonji lalu melakukannya.

"Sekarang, ayo kita lihat apa yang akan mereka lakukan!" bisik Suzuna. Mereka lalu bersama mengintip dari jendela.

Mamori sedang mengepel lantai ruang klub. Tiba-tiba Hiruma membuka pintu dan berjalan masuk. Mamori langsung berhenti mengepel begitu melihat Hiruma masuk.

"Apa? Kau mau menyuruh aku melakukan apa lagi?" tanya Mamori kesal.

Hiruma tidak menjawab. Ia terus berjalan, makin dekat ke Mamori.

Mamori menghela nafas lalu meletakkan pelnya di dekat dinding. Ia lalu berjalan kembali ke Hiruma.

"Aku tidak mengerti, Hiruma! Kamu selalu membentakku, memanggilku 'manajer sialan' , dan semua hal buruk lainnya! Memang aku pernah berbuat apa sih padamu? Apa aku pernah berbuat buruk padamu?" tanya Mamori.

Hiruma masih diam.

"Jadi apa yang kita lakukan disini? Hanya diam dan menontoni hal seperti ini? Ini yang kau anggap pasangan romantis Max?" bisik Monta.

Suzuna menggeleng. "Belum,belum! Tunggu saja. Aku pernah melihat hal seperti ini. Dan aku tahu apa yang akan You-nii lakukan. Setiap mereka bertengkar,pasti You-nii akan melakukannya!"

"Melakukan apa?"

Hiruma tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Mamori terlihat makin marah.

"Kau marah padaku, manajer sialan?" tanya Hiruma. Ia lalu mendorong Mamori hingga punggung Mamori bersandar pada loker, lalu mencium bibirnya.

Seluruh anggota Deimon Devil Bats yang mengintip dari jendela, langsung membelalak tidak percaya. Ini baru pertama kalinya mereka melihat Hiruma mencium perempuan, dan perempuan itu Mamori!  
Hiruma lalu melepaskan bibirnya dari bibir Mamori. Mamori menatap Hiruma terkejut, tapi lalu tersenyum. Mamori lalu menarik leher Hiruma dan menciumnya lagi.

Dan para anggota Deimon Devil Bats makin terperangah.

"A...aku tidak percaya ini!" ucap Kurita. Musashi hanya tersenyum. Monta langsung mimisan.

"A..apa mereka selalu melakukan hal ini setiap selesai bertengkar?" tanya Sena.

Suzuna mengangguk semangat. "Yaa! Dan pasti nanti Mamo-chan akan menciumnya kembali. Kurasa itu kelemahan Mamo-chan, dia tidak bisa menahan diri lagi kalau sudah seperti itu! Yaaa!"

Mereka kembali melihat ke ruang klub. Hiruma dan Mamori sudah tidak berciuman, tapi Hiruma menatap Mamori dengan tatapan tajam dan senyuman. Ia membungkuk sementara jarak wajahnya dengan wajah Mamori hanya 5 sentimeter.

"Masih marah padaku, manajer sialan?"

Mamori menggeleng.

Hiruma menyeringai, lalu berdiri tegak lagi. "Bagus kalau begitu, manajer sialan. Sekarang urusi makanan para bocah sialan itu. Dan jangan sampai hal ini ketahuan oleh mereka apalagi oleh si cheer sialan itu." Ucapnya, lalu berbalik ke pintu.

Semua anggota Deimon Devil Bats langsung berlari kembali ke lapangan, dan kembali berlari mengelilingi lapangan lagi.

"Kan, sudah kubilang! Mereka memang benar-benar cocok satu sama lain!" ucap Suzuna sambil berlari disamping Sena.

_-yaa begitu deh. Terimakasih sudah mau membaca! Direview ya,terimakasih! :) -_


End file.
